Buzzbings
Buzzbings are flying, Granok-sized colonial insects that dwell in enormous hives inhabited by anywhere from a few dozen to a few hundred individuals. Buzzbings are highly specialized creatures that fill many roles within the hive, such as worker drones that harvest pollen for honey, queens (usually only one per hive) that make that honey, and many other varieties dedicated to combat and defense of the hive. All types of buzzbings possess stingers on the ends of their abdomens that can fill a human body with venom in a single strike - or even impale their victims with no need for poison at all. Buzzbing Honey Buzzbing honey is a highly prized commodity both on and off Nexus, and has been a popular export ever since corporations like Protostar arrived on the planet. Protostar marketing claims the honey is "packed with primal deliciousness!" - and that claim may not be entirely unfounded. Many believe that buzzbing honey is infused with the primal force of life. Those who consume it regularly claim buzzbing honey extends a natural lifespan, restores vigor and vitality, and generally inoculates against a wide variety of ailments. Some evidence does exist to support these claims. Buzzbing honey can also be a hazard to machinery and vehicles, especially when a hive has had a successful harvest and is overflowing with the sticky substance. Even a full-sized battle tank can become unavoidably stuck in buzzbing honey if the driver is not careful. Buzzbing Aggression in Galeras Scans of buzzbing tissue samples indicate a recent increase in mutation rates. Though the source of these changes is not clear, the mutations appear to have triggered both increasingly aggressive behavior and major uptick in honey production in Galeras. If the cause is natural, the mutation means buzzbing honey will only become more profitable due to the dangers of collecting it - if the causes are artificial, however, it means someone may be trying to turn the buzzbings against Exile settlers. Buzzbing Aggression in Auroria Scans indicate a recent uptick in buzzbing attacks in Auroria shows a corresponding relationship with the increase in Protostar honey shipments. If the rate of honey extraction continues to accelerate, aggressiveness in local buzzbings can be expected to increase. This may lead to attacks and dangerous conditions for farmers in the region, especially those who rely on buzzbings to pollinate their crops. Buzzbing Goo Material designated "buzzbing goo" scanned for analysis indicate an increase in aggression-inducing pheromones present in honey produced by Auroria's buzzbing population. These pheromones appear to be affecting all buzzbings in the vicinity, adding to their aggressiveness. Weaponized Buzzbings On both sides of the ongoing war between the Dominion and the Exiles are scientists willing to exploit the flora and fauna of Nexus against the other side. Although the ethics of such behavior are questionable, Exile alchemists and Dominion geneticists alike have focused much of this work on the buzzbings as the oversized colonial insectoids have extremely simple primal patterns which are easy to manipulate. Buzzbings also have an instinctive tendency toward aggression, the ability to fly long distances, and possess venomous stingers that are deadly bio-weapons in their own right. :Bees! Mondo hates bees. Must assume everyone hates bees. So everyone hate GIANT bees even more! Must capture buzzbings and break down primal pattern. Find out how to make buzzbings hate Mondo as much as Mondo hates buzzbings. Wait! No! Make buzzbings hate everyone BUT Mondo! Yes! That's science! Science with BEES! :''- Mondo Zax, from the 'Unauthorized Collected Notes of Mondo Zax, Vol. 3''' Buzzbing Communication Buzzbings are not highly intelligent creatures, but they do have a fairly complex hive society which relies on clear and precise communication between individuals to remain viable. In addition to subtle pheromone signals common to insect species, they rely heavily on subsonic harmonic frequencies which most sentient species cannot detect. Subspecies * Sandswarm Hive Lord * Sandswarm Stalker * Queen TIzzet - Sandstinger Wastes - Malgrave 2655,3533 Category:Bestiary Category:Species